A Phoebe perde a Memória
by FireKai
Summary: Depois de um pequeno acidente, a Phoebe acaba por perder a memória, causando muita confusão para ela e principalmente para os seus amigos. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de FRIENDS não me pertencem.**

**A Phoebe perde a Memória**

A Phoebe, a Mónica e a Rachel iam a passear na rua, a ver as montras.

**Phoebe:** Olha que vestido lindo. E a rapariga na montra também é bonita.

**Rachel:** ¬¬ Phoebe, aquilo é um manequim de plástico.

**Phoebe:** Ah! Bem, é bonito na mesma. **– disse a Phoebe, sorrindo.**

Elas atravessaram a estrada e passaram por debaixo de uma obra. De repente, um tijolo caiu do alto e acertou em cheio na cabeça da Phoebe. Ela caiu, desmaiada no chão.

**Mónica:** Ah! Mataram a Phoebe! **– gritou ela, dando um salto.**

**Rachel:** Calma, eu vou ligar para as urgências e chamo uma ambulância.

Passados uns minutos, chegou uma ambulância, que levou a Phoebe para o hospital. Os seus amigos ficaram à espera do diagnóstico.

**Médico:** Ela está bem, mas está com amnésia temporária.

**Joey:** Magnésia? O que é isso? **– perguntou o Joey, sem perceber.**

**Mónica:** É amnésia, Joey! E amnésia é a perda de memória.

**Joey:** Ah, podia ter explicado isso sem ser com essas palavras complicadas.

**Ross:** E quanto tempo irá ela ficar com amnésia? **– perguntou o Ross, tentando mudar de assunto antes que o Joey continuasse a dizer coisas pouco inteligentes.**

**Médico:** Por volta de um dia ou dois, não mais. Ela teve muita sorte.

**Joey:** A Phoebe deve ter nascido com o rabinho virado para a lua.

**Rachel:** Joey!

Assim, os amigos da Phoebe decidiram levá-la para casa. Enquanto iam a caminho de casa, no carro conduzido por Ross, a Phoebe fazia várias perguntas.

**Phoebe:** Quem sou eu?

**Mónica:** És a Phoebe Buffay.

**Phoebe:** Ah... e quem são vocês?

**Mónica:** Eu sou a Mónica Geller.

**Phoebe:** Mónica Geller... o nome não me é estranho...

**Joey:** Ora, é a velha Mónica, sempre obcecada pelas limpezas e pela perfeição.** – explicou o Joey.**

**Mónica:** Ei! Eu não sou obcecada pela perfeição.

**Joey:** Ok, se tu dizes, dona prefeita.

**Mónica:** Não se diz prefeita Joey, diz-lhe perfeita. **– corrigiu a Mónica.**

**Joey:** Vês? Já me estás a corrigir porque queres que eu fale na perfeição.

**Mónica:** ¬¬

**Rachel:** Vá, parem com isso. Estão a confundir a Phoebe!

**Chandler:** Esta é a Rachel. Todas as semanas ela arranja um namorado novo.

**Rachel:** Ei! Há duas semanas que eu namoro com o mesmo homem. **– defendeu-se a Rachel, indignada.**

**Chandler:** Ok, ok...

**Rachel:** Ah, já agora Phoebe, este é o Chandler, que é casado com a Mónica.

**Phoebe:** A tua cara não me é estranha... Chandlerio.

**Chandler:** O meu nome é Chandler! **– gritou o Chandler, indignado.**

**Phoebe:** Credo, que nome horrível. Parece-se com Candeeiro.

**Chandler:** ¬¬

**Mónica:** Phoebe! Não digas isso do meu Chandler!

**Joey:** Lá estás tu com a perfeição novamente, Mónica.

**Mónica:** Está calado Joey! Ah, Phoebe, este é o Joey, que se atira a tudo o que mexa.

**Joey:** Ei! Isso não é verdade! Eu não tento conquistar... as sanitas, por exemplo.

**Mónica:** ¬¬ As sanitas não se mexem Joey.

**Phoebe:** Pois é, não se mexem.

**Joey:** Ah, não interessa. Então Phoebe, não queres sair comigo?

**Ross:** Joey, não te aproveites da perda de memória da Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Por mim, podes aproveitar-te à vontade. **– disse a Phoebe, sorrindo.**

**Todos (excepto o Joey):** ¬¬

**Mónica:** Falta apresentar o Ross, que é o meu irmão e já se casou e divorciou três vezes.

**Phoebe:** Credo! Entretanto bate um recorde!

**Ross:** ¬¬ Obrigadinha...

**Mónica:** A primeira mulher do Ross, a Carol, tornou-se lésbica. A segunda fugiu. E a terceira foi a Rachel.

**Phoebe:** Bem, por este andar ainda me calha a mim casar com ele.

**Ross:** ¬¬ Espero que ela recupere a memória depressa. **– disse o Ross, temendo o pior.**

**Phoebe:** E família? Eu tenho família?

**Mónica:** Bem, tens um irmão, um pai e uma irmã gémea.

**Phoebe:** Irmã gémea? E é mesmo igual a mim?

**Rachel:** Por fora sim.

**Joey:** Só que a tua irmã gémea, a Úrsula, é uma estrela porno. Os filmes dela são o máximo.

**Rachel:** Joey!** – gritou a Rachel, zangada, dando-lhe um murro no braço.**

**Joey:** Ora, é verdade! Buffay, a Comedora de Vampiros é um óptimo filme.

**Chandler:** Ainda bem que estamos a chegar a casa.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao apartamento do Chandler e da Mónica. Eles sentaram a Phoebe no sofá e reuniram-se perto da mesa da cozinha.

**Mónica:** O que fazemos agora?

**Joey (lançando um olhar maldoso):** Se quiserem eu levo-a para minha casa.

**Rachel:** Nem penses Joey! Pára com essas ideias!

**Joey:** Que desmancha-prazeres.** – disse o Joey, aborrecido.**

**Ross:** Ela perdeu a memória com uma pancada, por isso devíamos dar-lhe outra pancada na cabeça, para ela recuperar a memória.

**Chandler:** Boa ideia!

**Mónica:** Ok, eu vou usar a frigideira.

A Mónica pegou na frigideira, chegou perto da Phoebe e deu-lhe com a frigideira na cabeça. A Phoebe desmaiou novamente.

**Mónica:** Ok, já está.

**Joey:** Já que estás com a mão na massa, que tal estrelares uns ovos?

**Mónica:** Ok.

Enquanto os cinco amigos comiam ovos estrelados, esperavam que a Phoebe recuperasse os sentidos. Finalmente, ela acordou.

**Phoebe:** Oh... onde estou?

**Mónica:** Estás em minha casa.

**Chandler:** Na NOSSA casa! **– corrigiu o Chandler.**

**Mónica:** Sim, é isso.

**Phoebe:** Ah, Chandler, Mónica.

**Ross:** Ok, ela recuperou a memória.

**Rachel:** Ainda bem.

**Phoebe:** O que aconteceu?** – perguntou a Phoebe, sem perceber o que tinha acontecido.**

**Rachel:** Um tijolo caiu em cima da tua cabeça e perdeste a memória.

**Joey:** Mas a Mónica usou a frigideira para te dar uma pancada e agora recuperaste a memória.

**Phoebe:** Ah, ainda bem que recuperei a memória. Agora lembrei-me de uma anedota.

**Chandler:** Se for tão boa como as tuas músicas...** – disse o Chandler.**

**Phoebe:** É engraçada, vão ver. Um dia um homem chega a casa e diz à mulher "Querida, faz as malas. Ganhei a lotaria!" A mulher pergunta: "Ponho as roupas de Inverno ou de Verão?"

**Joey:** E o que é que o homem respondeu?

**Phoebe:** O homem respondeu: "Todas! Vais para casa da tua mãe!" Não é engraçada?

**Joey:** Sim, super engraçada!** – disse o Joey, rindo-se.**

**Os outros:** O-O

**Rachel:** Ok, está na hora de tu voltares para casa Phoebe.

**Joey:** E vê se perdes mais vezes a memória.

**Os outros (excepto a Phoebe):** ¬¬ Joey!

**Fim!**

**E pronto, terminou esta fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Mandem reviews!**


End file.
